


Tell it to me

by NastyB



Series: I love Pirates [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Amputee, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rp this with me lol, So there’s a lot of it in here, They have a kink for violence, Tickling, be warned, crackhead comedy, just minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyB/pseuds/NastyB
Summary: Kid just lost his arm and isn’t recovering as fast as he usually does.It grinds his nerves and his patience, he’s bound to his bed, forced to just rot away.Killer won’t let him rot away and it reveals something that neither of them really ever hoped to expect.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer
Series: I love Pirates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

It was tough having to deal with what happened. Kid is contemplating his existence as he opened his eyes and stared at his bedroom ceiling, the faint ache of his broken body making him recall that he had not been having an intense nightmare and indeed decided that fighting Redhair Shanks was a thing that Kid had come up with and was regretting it to a certain degree right now. 

The redhead lifted the stump that was left of his now missing arm and stared at it with a grim expression, the stitches in his face pulled uncomfortably against taut skin. It felt like his body was lacking enough skin right now to keep his everything tightly packed, it felt like he was going to tear if he moved even an inch too much. 

The anger that came with that feeling of helplessness was unavoidable, anger came easy, anger helped with shit like this. (Except for where it did not.) Kidd growled lowly in the back of his throat and grabbed blindly to the side, staring angrily at the pair of pants he grabbed off the floor and threw them effectively against the wall. He wanted to crush and smash things but Killer had removed anything he could have broken out of his reach after the first time he woke up. 

Fucking bastard. He didn’t care if it was getting expensive, he’s not a fucking child that needed to be babysat. Yet, here he was. Laying in his bed, on his back, staring with a hateful gaze at the wall. He couldn’t actually sit up on his own to glare at the pants on the floor so that’s what had to take his anger. Kid felt ridiculous. 

He’d been in plenty fights before and had healed fairly fast afterwards but for some fucking reason he was still tied to his bed, almost a week after the incident. Not like he was awake for the first part. Apparently Kid was out like a cold fish and even got a bad fever that forced his crew to seek out a village with a liable doctor that had the medicine necessary to treat him. 

Killer had been taking care of everything, the man having gotten away with some bumps and bruises but nothing too bad from the fight. Thank the fucking lord for small mercies is what Kid would say if he was religious. Maybe it was better that it was Kid who lost that arm. No, yeah, it was definitely better. Killer was pretty in tune with his body, literally weaponizing it. Kid just threw his weight around in the form of metal. 

It’s also a kind of loss that Kid didn’t wish upon his lifelong partner. The man just needed to accept that this was his new reality. Maybe he could get a prosthetic.. He could probably make a long term arm with his powers but then he’d be crippled everytime he got in touch with seastone and it was pretty inconvenient to suddenly be down an arm. 

His thought is interrupted when the door opened and a familiar, blonde figure stepped out and into the room. Kid narrowed his eyes and avoided his gaze, rather pouting like a toddler than face the disappointment that Killer would express when he realized Kid had thrown stuff around again. At least this time he hadn’t yelled around like possessed. 

“I brought you food.” As usual. Killer had been making Kid eat as much as possible whenever the man woke up. Thanks to them docking at a inhabited, pirate friendly island there was no limit on how much food Killer would be able to get on the fly and he usually just forced it down Kid’s throat even when the man claimed he was full. 

His hunger had been wavering in random periods, making Kid actually forgo a meal but his companion didn’t take that. Kid says he’s not hungry? Eat your meal or I’m stepping on your broken leg. Basically something like that. Kid learned it was easier, and less painful, to just eat the fucking food Killer brought him. 

“If it’s with onion again you can tell Heat he can go and fuck himself.” He scoffed and made to grab the plate, only to stare at his stump and make a face at it. Right. It’s gone. He dropped his appendage and just stared up at the ceiling. Killer huffed from where he stood and walked closer, dragging a chair that stood next to the door along to take a seat next to Kid’s bed. 

“I’ll make sure to tell him so he can spit into your next meal.” He deadpanned and just waited a little while Kid had to think on what he wanted to do next. The last few tries of feeding himself had been hard. Most ending in failure. But Kid was nothing if not proud, so he just made a motion which ended with Killer putting the plate on the ground before moving to help Kid sit up.

It’s a painful, slow progress and Kid’s clenching his teeth through all of it. Every single bone in his body had to be broken or something. (They weren’t, only a few ribs were and his left leg was as well but aside from a somewhat cracked on skull he was mostly just bruised and maimed to hell.)

“I’ll spit on his fucking grave if he does.” Kid grunted once he was sitting and resting against the headrest. He’s aching all over and Killer staring at him with his mask is not helping. The redhead glared and jerked his head to the side to get the man in motion again so he could get this over with. “Kid..” Killer started but is interrupted by Kid snarking at him. “Just give me the fucking plate!” 

The blonde halted a little and just huffed, picking the food up and putting the plate onto Kid’s lap. Crossing his arms and clearly raising an eyebrow under his mask. “Eat then.” Which was how it always ended. Killer bringing food, Kid trying to eat, fail, have Killer help him. It was a humiliating cycle. Kid wanted to melt away and never reappear. 

The man grinded his teeth and grabbed the fork. He had to force his hand to turn into a fist, not able to grab it gently at the moment. Fucking shit he’s aching. His stitches are pulling. Killer tilts his head, he noticed the motion out of the corner of his eyes. Fuck him and his smug ass. 

“This isn’t a fucking show!” Kid snarled before slamming the fork onto the plate and impaling some of the meat on it. The space where his eyebrows would be rose a little and his eyes widened a bit at how much smoother it was going. Yesterday he couldn’t aim for shit. 

Killer seemed to think so too. Because the man relaxed a little as he watched the redhead scarf down the meat. Only to get stuck at the rest of the food and drop the fork like a piece of shit. Fuck- FUCK! “Kid- stop. Kid.” Killer was fumbling past Kid’s aggressive flailing to snatch the fork and catch the plate. 

“You’re getting better. Just.. stop overdoing it out of nowhere. This takes time.” Kid knows he’s right but it doesn’t make him feel any better. This slow process of healing and getting better was just annoying, he wanted for it to be like it always was. He should be back on his legs and yelling at the crew to work harder or whatever, this? This was way out of his norm. It unnerved him. Unnerved Killer too. 

There’s the fork with food on it in front of his mouth and Kid wants to crawl into a hole and then explode the island or something. Killer’s trying to feed him again. He grit his teeth. “Stop. I’m not a fucking toddler-“ But that did little to make Killer back off. “You’re right. You’re a fucking cripple.” Killer hissed lowly at Kid, leaning a bit closer.

“Can you stop talking with your pride out of your fucking ass? The crew needs the goddamn captain able to feed himself and yet you throwing tantrums every minute just tears your shitty stitches!” The blonde was pressing the food against Kid’s cheek now and gave an annoyed noise as the redhead still refused to turn his head. “I’m about to lose my cool, Kid.” 

“Fucking do it, lose your fucking cool you fucking piece of-“ Kid wanted to continue ranting but it did nothing as Killer suddenly grabbed him by the face, forcing his mouth open by pressing his fingers against the others jaw and then just slowly forcing Kid to tilt his head back. “Hngnfuugh! Hhf-“ There is no fight.

Well, of course Kid fought but it did little when Killer was healthy and Kid was not. Killer was stuffing the food down Kid’s throat whether he wanted it or not, when the blonde was sure nothing else would fit in there he slammed his hand onto his captains nose and mouth and leaned even closer.

“Swallow or choke on it.” His voice is low and angry. Kid’s pretty sure he’s done it and Killer is going to murder him regardless. He would have held out but his urge to not fucking suffocate wins over and his body forces him to swallow the damn, nasty pile of garbage that Heat calls a nutritional meal. He’s tasting onions again, he eats anything, course he does, but Heat put onions in everything and it just got weird when they got overcooked and turned into mush and paste. 

Kid’s slapping Killer’s shoulder as the other male still kept his airways closed but only a moment after he’s let go, Kid hacking and coughing, breathing hectically and Killer just clearing the plate away. “Fucking asshole!” Kid spat at the blonde who just crossed his arms and had the nerve to give a wheeze that the redhead recognized as a chuckle. Killer never laughed. Unless he could not avoid it. 

“You’re welcome, Kid..” He’s calm and collected again and the captain hated how easy it came to Killer when it was impossible for him. The only thing that came easy to him was anger and the blonde made it look like that was completely understandable. As if he didn’t expect anything else from Kid. 

Then again, who would. Kid grunted and rubbed his sore jaw, shooting Killer several glares as he just took the other in. His friend wasn’t always able to manhandle him like this. It used to be the other way around with the blonde just trying to not get body slammed in every argument they had but ever since they got into the New World the man’s been gaining weight.

Weight in muscle mass. Killer used to be so slim and now he could probably fill out Kid’s shirts just as well as Kid could. The man had been training a lot to make up in the areas he’d been lacking. Beside his bette judgement, Kid couldn’t help but approve of that decision in more ways than just professionally.

He’s pretty sure his first mate could crush someone’s skull between his legs like a goddamn grapefruit. It’s a nice thing to think about in cold and lonely nights. Made him a lot warmer just contemplating someone’s final moments in that situation. Then again, Killer had never done that before so Kid might just be overdoing it with his imagination.

He, personally, had crushed someone with his thighs before but it was more him wringing their head off their shoulders because his arms were tied in seastone and he had no other option but to choke the dude out. It was messy and gross and Killer never let him forget about it.

Great moment. Kid thought back on it fondly himself every now and then. Mostly because Killer’s reaction had been golden. It was when their journey was fresh and new and they just had Heat and Wire in the crew. It was just comedic relief at that point. Asshole wouldn’t stop bragging about his rank and shit.

“-id. Kid.” There are fingers snapping in front of his face and his face went from relaxed to frowning again as he glanced up. Dumb Killer. With his dumb, shitty muscles and shitty beard. When did he even grow a beard? Kid didn’t know how he missed that development but it happened. 

Then again, Killer did grow hair like crazy. If you didn’t sheer him like a fucking sheep very month he’d turn into Rapunzel within a singular year. “What?” He’s tired just from this interaction. But the other didn’t leave him alone, like usually, Killer was naggin him at every fucking turn. Like a goddamn mother hen. They were staring off at each other. 

“You need a shower.” Kid’s eyelid twitches. He had been avoiding this. Killer had been the one to help him with everything. Even going to the stupid toilet. Up until now he needed to do hygiene with a washcloth since his stitchings hadn’t been that healed. Kid’s been able to preserve his dignity that way since he could do the worst parts himself. 

In a shower though? He’d need to stand and Killer would need to help him stay on his feet. He doesn’t think he would be able to survive the shame. “Alright.” He says anyway because his pride is riding his ass and he can’t just admit that he’s embarrassed in front of his lifelong friend like a normal person. 

Killer seemed surprised with how easy Kid had accepted the notion, because he sat up a little straighter. Kid had wanted to not accept it but in his inner panic he had said the first thing that he should not say. Which had been a statement of acceptance. If he wasn’t pale already he’d be going ghost now. 

The washcloth was good but it was only a temporary fix to actual bodily hygiene. His stitches were healing nicely and he needed to get actually clean before they got infected or something. But no. He’s looking down at Killer’s broad chest as if it had the answers to his misery. 

“Put a chair in there.” It would be humiliating for Killer to imagine but not nearly as bad as him actually witnessing Kid showering while he had to sit on a chair. Maybe the blonde slowly caught on how badly this was grinding at Kid’s nerves. Because his body posture relaxed a little and when he spoke it was void of any annoyance. 

“There isn’t space.” Bullshit. There was space. Kid knows that the other just didn’t want to risk having Kid slip in there and tearing all his wounds back open. “Ah.” Something just kill him and get it over with. He can’t stand this helplessness that had been forced upon him. He had never been in such a position. The man’s staring straight ahead now. 

His anger went away. It leaves behind something ugly and sickening, some sort of numbness. Killer got up and reached out, as if going to put his hand on his captain's shoulder but before they made contact he thought better of it and dropped his arm. “I’ll be back in a bit. Let me get ready.” Get ready? He watches Killer leave the room.

That made it sound as if Killer was going to join him. The thought made him snort a little. It wasn’t the worst thing to think about. If it was with Killer he could imagine right about anything. That man was just always there. Had always been there. He’s never going to leave either. Kid won’t let him if he tried. 

That was an unhealthy, obsessive notion, he realized but it did little to stop him from thinking like that. The man rolled his shoulders and groaned in pain at his skin pulling tight. Fuck Shanks to fucking hell. One day he’s pulling the man’s skin right off his body and use it as toilet paper. ...No he won’t that sounds disgusting.

But he’s getting that payback. Once he’s better prepared. Maybe challenging an Emperor right at the start in the New World had been a bad idea in hindsight. Killer’s taking his sweet time as usual. His back is starting to ache from sitting up. Maybe he should yell to make the other hear him better-

The door opens and Kid stared at his friend. Who had switched his attire. Before he was wearing jeans, shoes and a shirt. Now it was barefoot, shorts and a tank top that didn’t hide the man’s torso all too much. Aside from that, he tied his hair up into a fucked up ponytail. “Alright.” He sounded kind of wary as he walked over to Kid and just grabbed the blanket to tug it off, ignoring the redheads protest. 

Kid’s just wearing shorts, everything else was covered in bandages. They were due to be changed anyway but still- “Fucking shit, warn a dude!” But he can’t complain much further as Killer crouched down and wrapped a strong arm around his middle, bracing it against Kid’s back and leaning in close. 

If he wasn’t wearing his mask, he’s pretty sure he could see the other’s eyelashes from this distance. “Hold on.” Killer grunted and then pulled upwards. It feels like hell. Kid’s eyes go wide as he felt his body, which had been stuck in bed for days on end, crack. It’s not just feelable, it’s audible too and it’s loud enough that Killer winced along with his entire body. 

Like a domino effect his joints and bones cracked and made pop noises as his body went slowly back into movement state. God. It hurts. Kid grabbed Killer weakly with his existing hand, rammed his face into his friends shoulder and yelled out the agony that was making him shiver like a toddler. 

Killer seemed to regret the decision to lift Kid from his spot, even if getting him to move was a good idea before he developed some muscle issues or whatever Doc called them. The blonde wasn’t moving Kid any further and they just existed for a bit like this, Kid hanging off Killer and Killer in half crouch, clinging to his captain. 

“Fuck. Ok. It’s fine-“ Killer sounded like he was reassuring himself. “This is normal, you haven’t moved in a bit-“ He sounded like he was forcing calmness upon himself but Kid couldn’t relate. He was breathing harshly through his nose, still pressed face first against his first mate and inhaling the other’s scent. 

It’s a mix of pine, metal, sweat, personal Killer musk or whatever- Oddly it makes him a little calmer. “Just. Fucking. Move.” He grounded out, not able to hold this awkward pose for much longer. Killer did as asked, slowly standing up completely and tugging Kid along until the redhead was off the bed and on one healthy leg. 

He doesn’t need to stand on it. Killer was holding him firmly and even though he was a bit shorter he was still very able to ensure Kid wasn’t forced to rely on his broken leg for balance and stability. Thank the fucking heavens for small favors he guessed. It does little to relax him when thinking about what was to come. 

He had to walk to his bathroom. Sure, the captain’s bathroom was connected right to his room but that was like, what, five feet? Kid’s already sweating. Killer and him shared that bathroom. There were two in total on the ship, the crew’s bathroom and then theirs. A privilege that Kid was abusing every turn he got but he never bothered getting a bathtub since cleaning was usually something he didn’t like doing in any situation.

Especially when there were more sensible things to be doing with his time, like tinkering, training, causing havoc. Killer liked to hog the bathroom in turn. He could spend fucking hours in there if he felt like it, doing heaven knew what. Clean under his toenails and shit. 

The thought makes him grin grimly as the blonde slowly maneuvered them around and started the tedious journey of moving over to the bathroom. The blonde had Kid firmly in his arms, almost carrying him even as Kid just tried to relax. The movement was good. He felt tense but the more he moved about the better it seemed to get.

Maybe a shower would help. They’d just have to make sure to not use up all the hot water or the crew would start to bitch. Then again, Kid might be able to handle the bitching since it’d be Killer who’d have to deal with it. 

“There we go.” Killer grunted as he put Kid down on the toilet. The captain groaned softly and leaned back, tilting his head back and letting Killer put his hands all over him as the blonde was checking if any wound reopened. It was gentle but firm enough that Kid could feel the pressure. It made him want to tell Killer to keep his hands on him. 

“Tell me I can go back to bed.” Kid muttered under his breath. “..Hhf..Fa Fa Fa..” His friend’s shoulders shook with held in laughter. “Ass. Don’t make me laugh.” Killer chuckled softly back at him and stood tall to turn to the shower and make sure the water was semi warm. 

When he turned around again he crouched this time, moving to start and unwrap Kid’s battered body from the bandages. It’s a difficult process with Kid having to lift his body a little from time to time so that his friend could reach the places better. When he’s unwrapped Killer dumped the bandages out the door so no one would trip over them. 

“It looks like your wounds are healing nicely..” Kid wants to yell as Killer began ‘petting’ him again with gentle hands that were hardened with years of combat. The rough fingertips traced over the newly forming scars. “I think your metabolism is picking up it’s ass from the floor. Getting faster everyday.” He sounds happy. 

Killer looked like he was gearing up though, rolling his shoulders, stretching a little. Then he lifted his hands and a soft ‘click’ had Kid glance at his first mate again, watching him remove the helmet he’d been wearing the whole time. He settled the thing onto the sink and looked down at his captain with two blue, icy eyes. “You need to lose the shorts.” 

“Damn..” Kid murred and tilted his head to the side. Feeling the sting of the stitches in his face. “Buy me dinner first you cockwaffle.” It was satisfying to watch the edges of Killer’s mouth twitch upwards and avert his eyes. “Cockwaffle..” He repeated softly like a parrot. “I’ll see if you’re worth it. Maybe you’re just like all the other prostitutes I met in this life.” 

Kid snorted as he lifted his arm and signaled Killer he was ready. “Prostitute? But I’m such a nice guy.” “Oh yeah.” Killer lowered his upper body and helped Kid back up. “All those people claiming murder and piracy don’t know what they’re talking about.” Kid broke into snickering and leaned into Killer. 

“Me, a pirate? They have to be fucking dreaming. Clearly I’m a marine.” Killer’s shaking a little and turned his head away, huffing softly but it did little to stop the coming laughter. “Hhff.. Hff..Hffa Fa Fa Fa! Fuck! Kid, goddamn it. Shut your mouth.” Kid was fumbling around and snickering still when Killer held him up so the man could undress completely. 

This was nice. It distracted him from the pain. Now it felt better though. And naked. Very naked. Kid looked down at himself and grunted a little, his smile fading. “That bastard put me through the grinder as if he was trying to make a sausage out of me..” The memory of being thrown around like a ragdoll with zero control of himself made him tense a little. 

Killer put his hand onto Kid’s hip, his other arm supporting him by the shoulder. Kid was standing with the help of that support and balance. It helped that his healthy leg was not too bruised and standing on a single leg wasn’t all that taxing if he didn’t have to worry about kissing the floor. “Maybe a stool would have been a good idea after all..” Killer muttered and made a face at the space available. 

Killer told him earlier that there wasn’t space but that was an obvious lie. He just didn’t want Kid to crack a toe or something.. “Just go get one. You can grope me afterwards still..” Kid gave up, letting his head lolled back and against Killer’s, bonking it softly. The blonde grunted and moved to put Kid back onto the toilet. 

“Give me a bit.” His helmet goes back on and out the door he was. Kid remains. Just staring at the wall and feeling a bit freezy. This was a fucking bother. If he was healthy he’d be out by now instead of letting his berries dangle. Being this exposed would be weird in front of anyone else. Never Killer though.

He’d trust the man with right about anything.. unless he shit himself or something like that. That he wouldn’t tell his parents even if they were still alive- Then again they never got along anyway so not them in any situation. The man cringed at the visual that he gave himself. Stop. Just stop thinking.

Killer takes his sweet fucking time of three minutes and when he came back he had a wooden stool in his hand. Kid doesn’t recognize it. “Where the fuck did you get that?” He watched the blonde putting it down in the shower and turn to Kid. “Stole it from Clip.” Clip.. Clip.. Kid closes his eyes and thinks. “Who?” He finally gives in a few seconds after.

“Fisherman right next to the Punk.” Oh. “How the hell do you know that guy's name?” The redhead raised the space where his left eyebrow would be. Killer just stared at Kid and took his helmet back off. “..We’ve been buying his fish ever since we got here. The man likes to talk. He’s old.” 

“We buy his fish?” Kid scoffed, Killer raised his shoulders. “We’re not trying to start a fight when they’re not ratting us out to the mar-“ “Killer, we’re on a fucking ship. We can always just leave the harbour for a few hours and catch our own fucking fish, goddamnit, the hell are you guys throwing money around for?” 

Both of them are silent for a bit, staring at each other. Killer looked like a deer in headlights and it was so odd to see the man flustered, Kid wanted to take a picture on frame it on the wall. “..His.. fish tastes really good..?” Oh my fucking god-

“Killer. Don’t fucking shit in my cup. Everything I’ve been eating lately was everything but fish, where the hell do those shitty fishes go?” Oh. Now this is interesting, the blonde is turning red. It only made Kid more suspicious. “..Are..” A pause. “Are you fucking the grandp-“ “Fucking no!” Killer slammed his hand onto Kid’s mouth and dropped his helmet back in the sink.

“Don’t put that image in my head! It’s just me buying his shitty fish ok? He’s been teaching me recipes for some really tasty dishes he had me eat- They’re really fucking good!” Ahhh there it is. Killer’s soft, cooking side. The man’s secret passion.

“Mhffpfn.” Kid can’t talk with the hand on his mouth, so he poked his tongue out from between his lips and poked the palm with it. Killer jerked his hand back and wiped it on his shorts. “Don’t be gross.” Kid grinned at Killer and leaned back. “Aw.. Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed? Come on, I love your cooking. I’m encouraging this.” 

Killer crossed his arms and his mouth pulled into a tight line, his cheeks still dusted red. “..You are.” It’s a question, even though it doesn’t sound like one. It sounded like a firm order, even though Kid can sense the others' insecurity about it. “Sure I am. When am I not?” 

Killer relaxed at that, brushing his bangs out of his face and giving a wry grin. “I guess.. you fucking, mushy piece of shit.” Kid goes rigid. “Mushy?! You ungrateful little-“ His complaints are cut off when Killer reached down and grabbed him around the hip, lifting his body and pressing them flush together.

Kid appreciates Killer being strong enough to ensure they don’t land ass first on the floor but he’s naked and his cock is pressed right against his friend. His very attractive, trusted, life long friend. Kid grunts in surprise but it’s already over, Killer having him put down onto the stool. It was a bit lower than the toilet, making the redhead have to spread his legs and angle them outwards so he was comfortable. 

If he wasn’t feeling exposed before, he sure is now. He doesn’t show it though. He just glared up at Killer standing in front of him, basically looming with a grim grin on his face. It’s borderline malicious. The man’s clearly enjoying the little bit of payback he was gathering for Kid being a pest lately. Kid felt a bit .. he’s grinning but he’s nervous. 

“Stop looking so smug. Once I’m healed up I’m going right back to throwing you around like the twig you are.” Killer grabbed the showerhead and turned it on, splashing Kid right in the face and making him sputter. “Eugh- Fuck you!” The man hides his face behind his hand, the water stream got gentler until it was running softly over his body, soaking him in a bit. Not harming his stitches. 

“I’m no longer a twig. More like a..” Killer is thinking. “Tree trunk.” He finished and puffed his chest out. His tank top does little to hide the muscled thing. Kid’s squinting. “You’re about to poke my eyes out..” Even if it is a nice view. Killer makes no move to hide his chest, instead he even flexed a little and grinned down at himself. 

“Ah well.. what a way to go. Mhh..” Smug bitch. Look at him being proud of his accomplishments. It’s almost cute. Almost. “Can we get back to getting my body clean before you start jerking it in the shower.” He deadpanned and watched with a satisfied manner how the blonde sputtered, swatting gently at Kid’s hair. 

“Fuck off. First you don’t want to and now you’re racing me.” The blonde turned the showerhead off, looking at the drenched Kid. “Yeah yeah..” He’s smiling down at his friend and grabbing the soapy stuff. “You should try and enjoy this. I wish someone would wash me from time to time.” 

Kid makes a face as he feels the cool liquid drip onto his hair. “Who even? The three whores you touched in your whole life?” While Kid fucked around whenever the urge hit him, Killer barely did so. So rarely in fact that the crew had a betting pool going on to see whenever Killer did give into the urge.

It’s been over four years now and the betting pool was so ridiculously big it made Kid kind of want to join just because he could easily co-op with his friend and get the other to screw some random chick on whatever island they’d stop next at. But then again, he would never do that.

Killer did whatever Kid told him to, over the years Kid learned to appreciate that kind of loyalty and also to not abuse it. Killer, in turn, continued to trust him enough to be following his every order. Even now he still did little to actively fight the man on whatever shit he came up with. Even after he fucked up this badly. It made him feel at ease. Knowing he had backup. 

Killer dug his fingers into Kid’s hair and started to massage the soap in. Kid just sat there and made a face at it. “Not everyone can have the drive of a stray dog.” Killer muttered good naturally, slowly lowering his hands and going from scrubbing Kid’s hair to massaging the soap gently against his neck and throat, leaving out his face.

It felt oddly nice against his skin and his scars, he even closed his eyes and slowly relaxed his posture. Killer had crouched down to reach better, using his broad hands to really get every spot. “There.. now this isn’t so bad, is it?” Kid’s mouth twitched. “I’m not a kid, Killer. Don’t patronize me.” He murred back in return. 

“Mhm. I know.” Killer’s hands stayed a bit on Kid’s neck and head, then lowered again. Kid could probably soap his chest himself but it felt nicer this way and he’s not saying no to a massage. He did gather up some soap with his hand though absent mindedly. “You’re going to have to turn around for a bit.” 

Killer didn’t ask, he just stood and wordlessly turned around so Kid could use that bit of time to save some dignity and soap up his lower body as much as he could. It’s a struggle. He can’t get up so he’s dreading having to ask Killer to hold him while he cleaned his fucking ass but there’s little he could do. Once he was done he just washed his hand off. “Done.” 

Killer turned around again and crouched back down in front of Kid. But, oddly, he doesn’t return to washing Kid. Instead he’s just giving him a blank, constant look. It was kind of unnerving Kid. Especially because it was coming out of nowhere. The man squinted back. “..What?” 

No answer but Killer was obviously thinking. Then he shrugged his shoulders and just got up to get behind Kid, starting with the man’s back. Kid felt put off though. “Killer? The hell was that about?” “Nothing, just remembered something.” The blonde hummed, pressing his fingers deftly into Kid’s back, working his way up and down. 

Whatever questions the redhead had died on his tongue as he just groaned appreciatively and bit his bottom lip. Killer made a soft noise, applying some more pressure to spots where Kid was tense and knotted. It ached, stung even, but the relief after was fucking gold worth. The redhead dropped his head forward. 

“Hnmff.. Yeah.. Can’t believe I fight this every time.” Killer just gave him a gentle smack to the back of the head. “I wish you’d stop. It’s so annoying and just ends the same.” He pressed into a particular tough spot, having Kid jerk on his spot. “With you turning into fucking butter.” Kid can hear the blonde grin. 

“Shut your fucking bitch-hole you little shit!” Kid snapped defensively and used his healthy arm to swat at the other. Killer grunted and started to wheeze again as he tried to keep laughter in. The man got up and walked around Kid. Grinning like a bastard. “What did you just say?” 

Kid blinked. His gears were turning and then it clicked into place as he realized which parts were not washed yet. He’s getting flushed now. The man leaned back. “Don’t you fucking do it- You do this shit almost everytime and it’s never fucking funny!” Suddenly he wants his clothes back more than ever. 

Killer crouched down and easily positioned himself between the redheads legs, basically trapping Kid unless he wanted to fall off. The man snapped his arm forward to push Killer but his wrist only got caught and he was still lacking the strength to really do much. “Killer- Killer no! No fuck OFF!” The last part was yelled out but it died into a somewhat yelp as the blonde lifted his free hand to start soaping Kid’s side gently. 

Whatever protest Kid had died in hectically snickering and soft laughter, he couldn’t believe this asshole, fucking piece of shit- Traitorous Asshooeeeerrgh! Kid threw his head back and started tugging desperately on his arm but his strength is going. “Fuhuhucking Asshohoholeehe- I hatehehe youhu-“ 

This is torture. He wants to fall off the stool and tear all his stitches just to escape this. It was like Killer got off on humiliating his friend when he was at his weakest. The worst was the warm, fuzzy feeling he got from this. It made him feel oddly calm and mentally numb. Like his brain was slowing down while Killer just had his way with him. 

“Off! Get ohohoff!” Killer had switched sides, even using his fingers to do little scratching motions. “What’s this?” Oh god no. “Is there something funny?” Not the fucking tickle talk. This sadistic, shitty pile of trash. “I’m just trying to help you get clean, captain.” Killer continued. 

Killer was taking his sweet time and Kid was losing his marbles. The blonde was soaping up his stomach now with gentle touches. Kid’s helpless. His stump was waving desperately at his friend but it just made Killer grin in a more malicious manner, making gentle jerk motions with his fingers, making sure to avoid the wounds. 

Kid’s slowing down his struggles just minutes after he started. This was Killer. Why would he fight the other man? But that didn’t mean he liked getting ridiculed. This was something for the blonde. Kid let this keep happening because he knew it relaxed his friend to see him relax and laugh his head off. He hates him for it. 

Killer slowly stopped and just held Kid by the hip as the redhead groaned from where he was sitting. “I.. hff hff.. hate you.. hff.” He’s panting like a dog. But he knows it’s not over yet. Killer was letting his hands wander downwards towards his legs. At the end of those legs were his shitty feet. 

He wants to pull them off already just so he could avoid the outcome of this. “And yet you continue to keep me around you.” Killer sounded so fucking happy. It made Kid sick in his stomach. In a weird, bubbly way. The blonde was massaging the soap into his legs but he’s wandering downwards still, he’s being consistent though.

The man wasn’t leaving spots out. But when he got to Kid’s feet, which Kid could not reach because he couldn’t lean forward enough, he just gave Kid a happy grin. Kid looked back with a blank and exasperated expression. Fuck this man. Just fuck him. 

“Don’t.” Of course he does. Killer grabbed his left foot and started to massage the soap in. Other people might appreciate the gesture. Kid? He goes rigid with a desperate grin, it didn’t tickle as badly but Killer was doing it so softly that it was still unenjoyable.

The redhead groaned giggly and shook his head. “K-Killer. For fucks sake- y-you and your issuehehes.” The blonde seemed to accept this and just continued to soap up the other. He’s not taking as long as he was taking with his sides, so it’s over relatively quickly. 

Kid wants to die and shrivel into a shrimp. Staring at the blonde mop. Killer was in a good mood, getting up and grabbing Kid gently under the arm. “Hold on.. You need to do your backside.” Ah, right. Kid let himself be pulled up and buried his face against Killer, ignoring the annoyed noise. “You’re soaping on me.” 

Kid grinned. “I know.” “Ass.” Kid murred, using the time he was given to clean the last part of himself. He’s a soap monster now. Full of bubbles and shit. “I know what I’m touching, your point?” Killer scoffed and set the man back down once he felt like there was enough scrubbing. “We’re almost done. Then you can crawl back into your blanket cocoon after I made your bed.”

Kid lifted his head. That sounded very nice.. God he’s tired now that he thought about it actually. “..Thanks.” It’s short and curt but Killer froze a little and blinked at Kid before his eyes softened a fraction before his face evened out again. “Always, Kid.” With that he grabbed the showerhead and turned it on. 

Then he proceeded to hose Kid down with ass cold water out of nowhere and the redhead yells his lungs out in shock. Killer actually jumped a little and pulled up, letting the showerhead go and ending up getting doused as well. Kid slips backwards, Killer tries to grab him and it ends with Killer having wrapped both arms around Kid to keep him from falling backwards. 

“Fucking- Fucking shit! Turn it off god damn it!” Kid’s freezing his nuts off. He usually showered cold but that was prepared. No one likes ice cold water on their ass out of nowhere- Killer groped around blindly and with a press of the lever he turned the stream off. Both of them staring at each other. 

Killer was so close Kid could feel his breath on his face. “..That was so unnecessary.” The blonde stated dryly after a bit. Kid just made a face. “Yeah.” He would deny it but it wouldn’t do him any good..This was just humiliating. The moment they had was ruined by the crew that decided to throw a shitty jerk off party in the showers or whatever the hell they were doing in there. 

Killer groaned and pulled them back into their original position, holding Kid by the shoulder and aiming the showerhead at the redhead. Kid wants to wince but something caught his eye. Killer’s clothes kind of clung to the man now and it left relatively little to the imagination. 

Sure, he’d seen the man naked but the blonde wasn’t nearly as comfortable with his body as Kid was at every given turn. While Kid barged into the blonde’s room naked sometimes, yelling about whatever had him mad at the time, Killer was always covering up. 

In fact the dude only ever once came to him naked and it was while he was absolutely wasted and couldn’t get his helmet off. Kid couldn’t get it off either at first. They ended up lounging together and falling asleep on the floor. Kid averts his eyes. He suddenly felt weirdly dirty.

He just looked at his best friend's crotch and wanted to pull the pants down all the way just because he had an urge to see what was obviously hinted at. Kid made a face, he’s keeping from cringing but then there’s the water and he groaned unhappily, shivering a little and freely since only Killer was around to witness it. 

“I’ll chew them out later.” Killer tried to soothe his captain, which it did a little. Fucking assholes shouldn’t be using up all the hot water when they’ve been trying not to do the same. Little, rotting bitches.. Kid wants to go over there and crash their party. Killer finished up, putting the showerhead away. “Done. Let me dry you, it’s faster.” 

Kid huffed and just nodded as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. He heard Killer shuffle around and then he’s wrapped up in a huge towel. It felt scratchy and was stained from previous encounters of hair color where Kid tried to dye the thing red just out of curiosity but that was it. He failed, by the way. 

Killer was ruffling him around like a chick, which would have been ok. But then the man suddenly grabbed right between his legs- Kid flinched and tried to ignore it. Killer’s quick about it. Before he knows it he’s dry but his cock thought this was an invitation. No, it wasn’t. Don’t do it. Kid ground his teeth, watching Killer move about to the bedroom. 

Right, the man wanted to change his sheets so his wounds wouldn’t lay on sweaty ones. Kid gets a chance to relax. It doesn’t do much for his imagination. But once Killer was back with a set of clothes, he calmed down. The redhead watched him with tired eyes. He’s running on fumes now..

“Come on, Kid. Last stretch.” Killer hummed and with the patience of a saint. The man just spend over an hour feeding and cleaning his captain and now he just changed the sheets and was about to dress him. Kid’s sure he’s never finding someone as devoted as Killer. He doesn’t want to.

He’s tired. The man realized faintly that he’s just moving however Killer wanted him to at this point. The energy to argue had left him and it took a bit of fumbling to get Kid into a loose shirt and shorts. It was the first time he’d be sleeping without his bandages but the wounds had closed majorly. The only thing that needed to happen was to pull the stitching as soon as it was safe. 

Kid let’s Killer drag him back to a clean bed and effectively lower him onto the mattress. “You’re good..” The captain mumbled and just watched Killer gather the shitty laundry and bandages up + dishes. “I know.” Killer stood tall, having bunched all of it together. “You did good too.” The man was fiddling around, his helmet went back on his head at some point but Kid doesn’t remember when.

“Today was your first day really out of bed and you lasted pretty long.” Killer is leaving. Kid’s falling asleep. The man yawned and nestled into his bed, his eyes slowly closing. It was thanks to his friend. He wants to say so. Nothing comes out. He just gave a weak murr and it seemed to be enough, Killer’s voice was faint as Kid was drifting off. “Always.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smut. 
> 
> I’m not all that good with smut? I would appreciate feedback.

Something was off. Not with the crew or the ship, not even with Kid himself. It was with Killer. The man had been acting weird around Kid, he couldn’t tell if he acted like this around the crew because Kid still hadn’t been able to make the walk to the deck with his leg fucked over. But it was unnerving. Killer claimed ignorance when Kid asked about it but he’s sure he’s not imagining this.

The blonde was not shirking his duties, he took care of everything appropriately and perfectly as always but now, every single second he was free, he seemed to focus on Kid. Except for when he went to the fisherman for recipes and when he slept and took care of himself. 

It hadn’t been really all that noticeable, at first Kid had appreciated not being left to rot all alone in his room. But it was getting kind of suffocating at this point. Killer sometimes didn’t even talk to Kid, sometimes he was just there already when the redhead woke up from sleeping.

Just sitting on a chair and reading something, writing something, doing whatever in silence. Kid felt slightly at fault for this. Killer was being kind of protective, he guessed. After all it was him who had dragged Kid’s dying body back to the Punk. Considering how bad off he was.. 

Killer probably got a little bit of a reality check that they were strong but by far not the strongest. People would try and maybe even manage to kill them. Kid’s glancing at the blonde, who was currently sitting next to his bed, probably talking to him. The man had tuned the blonde out thinking about this.

So. He knew there was an issue. He maybe knew what had caused said issue. How does he fix it though? Does he beat someone to shit and show off how strong he was? Be more careful? Actually start strategic planning? Kid’s unsure how to cope. Usually when someone’s acting out of order it’s him.

Killer had never been through a period where he was affected by his choices so badly that he started smothering Kid as a result. It hurt in his chest to think that he almost left his friend behind. Killer must think so too. If it was reversed this situation would be easier since Killer was the brain between them.

He knew every fucking thing there was to know somehow and that included people. He’d have no issue making Kid feel better about what happened. Killer stopped talking. He’s watching Kid. When did he stop talking?

“What?” His voice sounded weak and unsure even to himself and he hated how he just put a whole ass ‘I’M GUILTY OF SOMETHING’ sign right on his forehead. Killer tilted his head in turn and seemed to be staring more intensely. “You weren’t paying attention. At all.” 

Kid made a face. “Yeah.. no.” Kid tuning Killer out happened often and regularly enough that his friend didn’t take offense when it happened. Kid’s sure that the man’s just going to shrug this off and repeat himself. There wasn’t really much else he could do if it was important.

Instead suddenly, Killer reached out and let his fingers comb a little through Kid’s hair. It was such a domestic gesture that the captain’s chest almost imploded out of nowhere and only confused him more about what was going on. If before had not been out of the norm, this definitely was. 

Sure, they have no problem touching each other and sometimes share a bunk or whatever but this was not the kind of touch Kid’s used to. “It’s fine. Wasn’t that important anyway.” Killer hummed thoughtfully and leaned back again. He crossed his arms watching Kid. “You seem distracted though.”

Yeah no fucking shit. But how is he supposed to break this topic on? Just over his knee like one would break someone’s spine? “Mh.” He’s not sure what the right thing to say he could be. Maybe he was reading too much into it. Maybe Killer was going through a protective phase.

But that touch was really intimate wasn’t it? Kid glanced at the window. Something warm was squirming in his chest he has been ignoring a goddamn lifetime. He pushes it down where it belonged. This was a phase and Kid’s getting through it. Victory or fucking death. 

“Phantom Pains.” He deadpans after a bit more silence. Which wasn’t much of a lie. The stump ached like shit at times. Kid hated it. It was as if he now had pain for an arm that wasn’t even on him anymore and it was freaky as hell. 

It had been four days since the bathroom incident and while Killer helped him shower every day now, the first time still stuck in his head. And then they went back. Since Kid started paying attention to it he’s pretty sure that Killer wasn’t just washing him but feeling him up a little also.

He can’t tell if he should be flattered or not seeing as this was probably his imagination running off with him because he’d been stuck in bed for so long. His stitches had been pulled this morning and the spots still stung a little but aside from that Kid was on a steady way to get back up on his legs.

If only his broken leg would now heal correctly and he was good to go. Killer hummed from where he sat. He’s thinking. Kid can tell he is. “Want me to massage your stump?” Kid perked up a little. “Fuck yeah.” That usually helped a little at least. Also Killer was blessed with his hands.

That man was good at this. So, without further ado, Kid lifted his stump towards Killer as the man scooted closer and reached out to take the appendage into rough hands with a gentle grip. Already the touch felt nice and distracting. Kid groaned happily and nestled a bit closer until his side was touching Killer’s knees.

“Mhh.. Yeah, I bet that feels nicer..” Killer muttered under his breath as he let his fingers start kneading the tender flesh gently, making sure to not dig too much into it. Kid just melts against his friend and makes an appreciative noise, closing both his eyes. He can afford this from time to time. 

Whatever Killer’s issue was, he’d figure it out eventually and when he did he’d do what he could to make the man feel safer with Kid. His eyes snap open at a weird tingly sensation that went from his stump right down his spine and into his crotch. 

Aye. That’s new. Kid blinked a little and looked up at Killer but the man seemed content just pawing at kneading at his stump. Red flag, huh? It had been a while since Kid managed to get laid with all of this happening. This was probably pent up energy coming up to bite him in the ass.

Suddenly this supposedly relaxing massage was turning into torture as Kid tried to keep off his perverse thoughts. What the fuck is wrong with him? This is Killer, goddamnit. He can’t be doing this shit right now. Do something that won’t raise suspicion. 

Something natural, find some excuse. You’re in pain again. Yeah, that would work. Kid squinted intently at his stump, getting ready, gearing up. He’s lying to Killer in three, two, one- “Don’t even think about it.” Killer’s voice is gentle but firm. “Whatever you’re planning, I’m saying no.” 

Kid blinked. Ah. Right. He remembers why he doesn’t try to lie to Killer more often. It’s because he fucking sucks at it. So, he just jerked his stump out of the other’s grip. Killer actively flinched a bit. “Ah- Did that hurt?” “Yes.” No. “No it didn’t, don’t lie to me.” The scolding tone just made this worse. Fucking shit. 

“I will if I fucking want to.” Great, dig the hole deeper and plant yourself in it why don’t you? Killer was staring at Kid and he leaned a bit over. “Kid.” Not this shit again. He hates the scolding undertones. “Give me your arm.” Mhhf.. “No.” 

“Why not? You love massages.” Killer had the nerve to sound slightly offended. “Is it because you don’t want me touching you?” Kid jerked up and used his existent hand to slam it against the blonde’s face, almost in defensive reflex. “Shut your bitch hole! That’s not the fucking issue!” 

Maybe shoving Killer by the face had been a foul move and a bad idea, because now the man grabbed him by the wrist and used his other hand to grab him right at the stump. Kid’s body jerked and he grits his teeth. “Then what is the issue?!” Killer snapped at him. 

Both men are pressing against the force of the other, trying to tip them over. The redhead was sitting down though and in an awkward angle, Killer had gotten up. Both are clearly in need of stress relief. Kid usually resorted to murder or screwing some random prostitute, Killer usually resorted to either beating the hell out of his drums or cooking, that or murder as well. 

“I just- fucking shit Killer, back off! I didn’t feel like it!” He’s lying through his teeth. Killer can probably tell. And then he lost this little battle and got tipped over. Killer seemed surprised by winning but in his mood he probably forgot Kid’s situation. Both man yelp and land on the bed-

Kid hits the mattress with his back and grunts when Killer’s helm slammed right against his temple. He’s covered in blonde within seconds and the other’s body was laying right on top of his. He’s in hell. If he had weird thoughts earlier, now he was just going nuts with them. 

“Killer- Killer too fucking close!” Kid barked out hoarsely. Which should have made the other back off immediately, instead Killer didn’t do that though. Kid felt the man’s arm basically trap him in a form of crushing hug. “Don’t do this.” 

Kid’s fight dies at the desperate undertone of his partner. His golden eyes flick around in a hectic manner, trying to focus on literally anything but the other being pressed so close he could feel almost everything. “I’m not buying your bullshit.” 

Kid’s throat is getting tight with guilt. Also with something else but he won’t address it. His mind was racing with what he should do and eventually just wrapped his arm around the other, closing his eyes and letting Killer cling. It was odd having Killer be this anxious. He doesn’t know what to say but then Killer took care of it.

“You almost kissed this world goodbye back there.” This is the first time it was addressed. “After all this time running after you and you almost left me alone without even giving me an option to do something about it.” He’s hoarse. Killer sounded like he was trying not to burst with whatever he was feeling. 

Kid’s out of his depth. This was emotion. He can’t just tell Killer all the things that would make him feel better. Killer was good with that. Killer knew what Kid needed to hear to be ok at any given time but this was not it. “I’m not dying.” He tried but it only seemed to rile the blonde up more. Killer sat up, letting Kid go and unbuckled his helmet, throwing it carelessly to the side to glare down at his captain. 

“You did fucking die. For almost an entire minute you were completely gone.” And then he gets his partners hands right into his hair. The man grabbed him and pulled him roughly closer, a little bit up. The new position arched his back but Kid grit his teeth and bore the anger he was getting. 

He can’t really say much. He did fuck up. Kid should have taken the loss when Shanks spared him the first time but his pride was too far up his ass and he just continued until he couldn’t anymore. Killer’s face is close. Real close. Their noses are almost touching and Kid’s forced to face the other’s icy glare.

“I’m not doing this shit again. I don’t care if your ego got bruised. Next time I say we leave, we fucking leave! Do you fucking get that?!” Killer’s grip was firm, scratching his scalp a little. It hurts. He accepts it and just bit out a hoarse ‘yeah’. He shouldn't be fighting this. Every urge in him told him to but this was different.

This was Killer who was angry at him and as his best friend for life, he had every right to. Even if Kid hated it, he did almost bite it. His life had come to an almost close and if the roles were reversed he'd probably be even angrier. Maybe beat Killer up a little. The blonde was of course, way above that. But he wasn’t above anger. 

Killer’s still scratching at him and then switched his grip from holding onto Kid’s hair to grabbing him by the sides of his face, effectively squishing his cheeks. His scars sting with the sudden contact. Kid had gotten better, his wounds were basically safe and in no danger of tearing again but the scars hurt when they’re pulled. Of course they do.

He ignores the pain. Killer’s speaking again. “I’m saying this once, Kid. One time only, so fucking listen.” God he’s close. Kid’s senses are swimming with the presence of the other, he only sees him, smells him, feels him. The anger just hit a new height. But not with Kid. 

Killer was pressing closer against Kid, narrowing his eyes and visibly tensing his jaw. “You better fuckin learn how to fucking cooperate. Otherwise I’m breaking your legs next time you pull a stunt like this right after they healed.” He’s jokin. Killer’s hand squish his face more. Ok he’s not joking. 

“Nh-hn.” Kid would not if he could. It’s not working the way he wants it to. The blonde has him in a death rip. There’s an unhealthy part of him that’s really into this kind of ‘abuse’ he was going through. A dark voice whispered that he wanted Killer to take this down further until they were drowning in it. 

Instead the man let his face go and exhaled hard through his nose. Closing his eyes and slowly relaxing his posture before he looked back down at Kid. Kid was still remaining under Killer with a suspicious glare. They’re staring each other down again and the redhead can tell that Killer was considering something. 

He wonders what. The blonde was staring down at him so intensely that Kid felt like he was slowly melting under the other. It’s an odd feeling, considering that usually he’s the one packing the heat with Killer just kindling his fire. Ah, the man’s leaning closer again.

Kid doesn’t back off. Why would he? He’s not fucking scared of the other. They’re almost touching noses again. “Killer, what the fuck are you doing?” He finally voiced after this continued for a few more seconds. He’s not getting an answer. The man’s basically brooding on top of Kid. 

“Killer. Oi.” The redhead reached up to grab the other by the shoulder and shake him a bit, which seemed to snap him out of his little daze as he narrowed his eyes a little further, his lip a tight line. “Stop interrupting my thought process.” Fucking- little piece of shit! Kid shoves against the dude. 

Killer doesn’t budge, he pressed against the force that Kid was trying to use to get the blonde off. “You made your fucking point you cunt! Get off already unless you want me to tent against you like a teenager!” Kid’s an easy man.

You sit on his crotch and his body will take that as an invitation. It’s not like Killer didn’t know that about him though. Killer doesn’t get off, even with that knowledge. It just grinds his nerves a little further. “Killer. I swear to whatever fucked up rituals you believe in I’m about to-“ “What?” Killer cut him off easily enough. Sighing and rubbing his face. “Kill me?” 

Yeah no. He can’t murder the man. So, he hits him. Right in the gut. The ‘oof’ that he got was so satisfying that the fist he got right on the nose, almost breaking it in the process, was still worth it. He’s getting a nose bleed for sure- yeah there it is. Kid sputtered with a cruel laugh as Killer got up and moved off of him to get some toilet paper for that. 

“Fuck you, Kid. Seriously, just take your shitty issues and fuck yourself with them.” The blonde hissed maliciously at him as he came back, sitting on the side of the bed to start wiping the blood away and eventually making Kid hold onto the toilet paper until the bleeding stopped. 

“Suck a cock.” Kid mumbled and just stared at the blonde as he shuffled around the room to clean up like some nanny. A habit the man had picked up. He cleaned when he got stressed. He also cooked or sometimes, when it got really fucking bad, he did laundry. Killer hated all but cooking, yet he still needed something to do. 

The man’s a workaholic, if there is not crew work to be done he’ll find something else to do. Kid’s the same but you’d see him rather take a bullet to the ass then start doing laundry. He’s not doing laundry. Only his own. Killer wasn’t actually playing Mary Poppins for the crew either. 

If Killer did laundry it was usually just his own and the one from Kid. Kid abused the privilege as much as he could without having Killer tear his ass so wide open he could fit the ship in there. It was a testy battlefield.

They’re dancing around each other like crazy. “You should take a fucking break.” Kid leaned into his pillow and continued to watch his friend. “You’re spending too much time with me, obviously we’re going to get sick of each other eventually.” He’s trying to make this sound better than it was. 

It sounded worse. Killer lifted his head and squinted at Kid. “..You’re getting sick of me?” Shitballs. “What? No- I just said that we’re going to get sick of each other if you keep smothering me.” Kid would never be able to get tired of Killer. 

He was so used to the man, he could spend months with just him and he’d probably still be comfortable with the other. He’s pretty sure it’s mutual. He hopes it is at least. Kid can’t tell so well. 

“You say that as if I’d ever be able to get rid of your ass.” Killer muttered and walked over after putting some clothes down on the desk. “Yeah, you’re stuck with me, you ugly bastard.” Kid rolled his shoulder, closing his eyes. The blonde’s so close again. 

This was so fucking off chart.. “Killer.” Kid is waiting a bit. The man had sat down at the chair again to stare holes into Kid as if the redhead was about to vanish into thin air. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re clinging.” Yeah. Killer is definitely clinging but he’s unsure what to do about it. 

“I am.” Well, that’s forward. They’re just coexisting next to one another. Killer had grabbed the book from the floor that he had been reading earlier, just looking at it as if trying to find something else to look at than his captain. Kid is still watching Killer though.

“Just because of a close call.” Not a question, because he’s sure the answer would be no. Kid had close calls before of course but they never ended with Killer hanging on his ass like a tick in summer. “No.” Course not. He knew his partner. 

“Can you maybe stop limp-dicking around and tell me what’s going on then? Not everyone has mind reading powers like you.” Killer raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “I can’t read your mind. If I could I wouldn’t have to worry my ass off every time you fucked off somewhere.” 

There’s something unspoken here. Maybe it’s because they’ve been stuck together for so long. There’s something Kid’s missing again, something obvious. The man is slowly losing his patience for it. “You know what I mean. Don’t drag this out, just say or do whatever the hell is giving you a twist and get it out of your shitty system.” 

It’s an invitation. To what? Kid’s not sure. The ball was in Killer’s court now and the blonde seemed to have the same realization. He’s staring at the book in his hand with a tight lip and a heavy frown. Kid doesn’t push further. He’s curious to see what kind of gate he opened. 

Killer put the book back down on the floor and leaned forward. Kid blinked like an owl. The blonde grabbed his captain by the back of his head and then before the redhead could even really realize what the fuck was going on, there are lips on his.

It’s not soft. It’s messy because it’s Killer’s lips pressed onto Kid’s unsuspecting ones, kind of sloppily. The blonde was practically biting him at this rate and his first mate slammed their heads so hard against each other their noses met roughly, making both men grunt. 

It’s a lot but not what Kid had been expecting. He’s fucking rolling with it though- Kid reached over and grabbed the man by his mane, burying his fingers into the blonde locks and pressing his face right against the others. His eyes were pressed close, not wanting to risk looking at the other during this. 

Kid thought that maybe, once they were running out of breath, he’d get a bit of a break and a chance to comprehend what the fuck just happened but that is not what happens. Killer was like a man on a suicide mission.

It was like this had been a long time building up and now that the flood gates opened the dude wasn’t backing off anytime soon. He held Kid by the face now, refusing to back off while he was kissing his captain silly. He got up and was slowly moving them until Kid was laying on his back underneath him, only then did he allow Kid to break the kiss and gasp for air like a fish. 

“Fuck- Fuck, Killer- where the hell did that even come frommfppfh-“ Kid isn’t getting much more in, Killer just slammed their mouths back together and his thoughts were turning to mush. His arm was slowly sliding around Killer’s neck to keep him close so he could drown in the sensation. 

The flood was turning into a softer flow, Killer’s forceful kisses slowly turned soft, peppering ones that didn’t just cover Kid’s mouth but the rest of his face as well and slowly migrated downwards until the blonde was mouthing at the redheads throat. 

“Hnfnh- Killer- I nee-“ There’s a hand on Kid’s mouth that shut off any way to communicate. The only thing he could do was muffle into the palm on his lips, groaning weakly as Killer decided to ram his teeth into the side of his neck, licking over the bruise forming. 

“I’m out of fucking patience, Kid.” God, the man’s voice dropped an octave or two, it sounded husky and growly, Killer was clearly just as affected as Kid. “I’ve been wanting to do this ever since we set off to sea.” Kid is listening with only half a mind, Killer had started to press close enough that their bodies were creating a delicious friction. “Maybe even longer.” 

Under normal circumstances, Kid would be taking the lead here. He’d probably have bended Killer over the nearest surface to plow into him like a man possessed. But he can’t do that. His body was not willing to perform as wanted. The redhead is forced to take the attention as they were given to him. 

The attention given to him was merciless. Whenever Kid tried to get a clear head, break the attention or get Killer to take a goddamn breather the blonde just forced back close and drove Kid up the wall with his mouth. Considering how he hid it most of the time, he was really good with it. 

Eustass is getting destroyed over here with him not being able to sit up properly without a struggle. This was an odd fit. Both him and Killer were by nature extremely assertive and while Killer was one to step down earlier from a hopeless situation than Kid was, they both regularly butted heads even then. 

It was more of an entertainment to them than an actual power struggle, they’re on equal footing even with Kid being the captain. Both of them liked getting their will but Killer’s will was usually Kid’s will. 

That fit perfectly because it made any plans easier to execute. Where Kid decided what they did and Killer made sure no one died on the way. At least no one important. Like Kid or the crew. The henchmen were shit out of luck, Killer did his remote best but if they were weak their lives were over.

“Ey, stop spacing out you ginger fucker.” The blonde hissing right into his ear had him jerk a little, blinking surprised. “Mhhfpfg-“ Killer’s hand is still on his mouth, so when the man grabbed him by his shirt and slowly started to pull back he flailed a bit.

Fuck no! That was one of his actual good shirts- there’s nothing he can do. The shirt kisses the world goodbye as Killer almost sensually pulled it right off Kid, tearing the fabric as it was tested against the redheads muscles. Kid grunted unhappily, grabbing Killer by the face to push him. 

He only gets a borderline feral grin in response. “This could have been avoided if you were paying attention when I told you to lose the shirt.” Asshole. Kid growled lowly, opened his mouth as far as he could and bit the man as hard as he could possibly muster without biting those fingers off.

Killer cursed and grabbed him only firmer by the face. “You’re being a brat.” Considering how hard Kid was by now, yeah, he’s being a brat. The more Killer pushed him around the more he wanted them to just ignore Kid’s semi-fragile state and do it like animals. 

Of course, behind all the roughhousing, Killer was being careful still. Kid kind of wanted the man to stop that and just slam him into the bed or something. He has a thing for violence, not much of a secret. 

Killer let go of Kid’s mouth finally, instead grabbing the man by his pecs and massaging them a little. He’s pretty sure this was not what men usually did with each other but fuck, it felt kind of nice. “Stop treating me like a shitty broad.” He’s not admitting it. 

Killer doesn’t need Kid to say it, he kind of ignored the man even and leaned down to press his lips near Kid’s left nipple. “What the fuck are you doing?” Kid’s not sure if Killer ever was with a man before- Kid never had been with a man before this. 

With women you didn’t have the discussion of who stuck it into whom unless they were, well, equipped. Suddenly he realizes that Killer was probably going to try and put it into him. Like hell he is. Kid snarled at the mere thought but his body still doesn’t want how he does.

“Can you stop being angry at everything for the total of five mintues? If you do you might even get into it.” Killer groaned and looked at Kid with an annoyed expression. “Like fucking shit! You’re treating me like a woman- the hell are you doing to my nipples?” 

Killer had put his hands onto the man’s pecs and placed his thumbs on Kid’s nipples. The man blinked and glanced down, then smirked at Kid. “Ah no.. You never had someone do your chest? You got to be kidding me, that’s fucking adorable.” Fuck him. Fuck him and his shitty mane. 

“You fucking suck!” Kid snarled, only to jerk his whole body as Killer started to pinch at Kid’s nipples and the thought went straight into his already hard cock. It doesn’t end there. Killer was grinning like the cat who caught the canary. “I do.” He deadpanned.

There goes that mouth again, this time right onto Kid’s chest, mouthing, sucking and biting at one of his nipples. Oh shit. Oh hell. He never had a clue a dude could be sensitive there but he’s learning. He’s getting fucking educated to know better. 

Kid gave a low groan that slowly ebbed into a soft moan as his partner continued his demonstration. Fuck- whatever. This was nice.. good. Killer’s free hand had wandered down to start tugging on Kid’s shorts. “You tear those and I’m cutting your fucking beard off.” He panted, throwing his arm over his eyes but he only got a snicker.

“You like my beard. You won’t cut it off.” Test him. Fucking test him. Killer does. There go his shorts, the man just tore them off like his shirt and Kid wants to grab the man and break his nose. “You Bitch! Stop pretending that I have so many clothes you can just tear the hell out of them!” 

There’s the anger and whatever pleasure was going on had to wait a bit as both of them grappled for around a minute or two. It ends with Kid tearing Killer’s favorite shirt which only ends in the blonde getting pissed and slamming Kid’s head into the pillow. 

“If I didn’t know that everything with you is a battle I’d be disappointed.” Killer hissed, he’s panting. He had Kid pinned by the shoulders and his torn shirt was hanging off his packed body, the muscles shining a little with the sweat that had come to be during their activity. 

“But this is better than anything I ever imagined.” Kid grunts as Killer leaned down and his expression softened a little. “You’re aware there is no going back from this, yeah?” Kid supplied unhelpfully. He grabbed Killer’s arm and stared grimly up at the other.

“After this I’m not going back to jacking it to random prostitutes.” Killer lifted his head a bit and made a face. “I’d cut your limbs off.” How romantic. They’re never going to be much for romance and picnics but this was fine.

Both of them had their issues. While Killer was much more collected and calm about it, he was as much of a psycho as Kid was. Both of them committed murder for sport regularly. They fit like that.

“Mutual notion then.” Kid muttered as Killer leaned closer and pressed their mouths against each other again. The men were holding each other for a bit but not too long. Mostly because neither was into the mushy garbage some people dug.

“By the way.” Killer, like usual, had to go straight back to business as soon as he broke the kiss. “You’re not fucking me today. You’re not healthy enough for that.” Killer was stroking Kid’s shoulder with a hungry gaze. “The honor is gonna be all mine today.” 

“Hell no! I’m not taking it up the ass-mhhfp-“ Kid’s face is pressed into the pillow as Killer forced him to turn his head enough to get smothered. “I’m definitely not taking it from you when you have no fucking clue what you’re doing. So better pay attention if you want to leave the fucked zone.” 

Kid groaned in sweet agony, the pain was just egging him on more. He pressed against Killer’s hand and snarled back. “As if you know what you’re doing!” Killer let’s him actually go and sat up straight on Kid’s hip, crossing his arms. “So you’ve done anal before?”

Kid blinked. Well. Now that he’s asked like that. But that’d mean. The redhead widens his eyes a little. “You have.” It’s more of a statement. “Slept with men? Yes.” Not what Kid assumed- Kid just thought that his friend shoved it up some Bitch’s ass but- huh. 

“The hell?! When? How the fuck did I not notice that?!” Killer snorted grimly and leaned slightly back. “I don’t need to tell you who I fuck at every given time, you’re not my fucking manager.” 

They both narrow their eyes at each other. “I’m your goddamn captain you little shit, I tell you who I fuck!” Kid complained, trying to sit up but with Killer on him it’s impossible. “Only because you’re incapable of being discreet about anything. You wouldn’t know how to keep something private and if you were running risk of losing your balls over it.” 

Killer was noting something. “We need something for this. Hold on.” The man got up, pulling the rest of his destroyed shirt off and just leaving Kid on the bed, naked and aching as the blonde walked to the bathroom and shuffled around in there until he came back with a tiny bottle. “You used protection I’m highly hoping.” 

“With- What?” Oh, right, the prostitutes. “Fucking of course? I’m not catching their STDs.” He’s trying to be relaxed but he’s not. He’s eyeing the bottle of lube nervously and his body felt tense. If it was with Killer it was more of a possibility he never tapped.

If it was with Killer he might even be able to get into it. But what would that do? He’s not hot on playing woman or becoming less in the other’s view. Kid leaned a bit away from Killer when the bonde settled back over him, which did not escape the other’s attention. 

“..This is gonna feel really good, Kid.” Golden eyes snap up to fixate on the face of his friend, who’s expression had softened with an actual smile. It was warm and reassuring, as if he was luring a wild animal. “I know what I’m doing.” 

“I’m not a woman.” Kid croaked out and hated how he felt so weirdly anxious about this. Killer had put the bottle down to gently massage the other’s shoulders as he leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. “Thankfully not. This changes nothing. You’re still you, I’m still me. You’re the captain and I’m your first mate. I’m not going to be looking down at you just because you know how to have a good time.” 

Killer’s playing on his party ego. It was working even though Kid knew what the blonde was doing. The man slowly relaxed a little as Killer just crowded him and muttered low compliments, basically just stroking his ego. It helps a little. 

“Careful now.” Kid blinks, tilts his head and then did a whole body jerk as he felt slick fingers at his entrance. “Fuck!” Kid couldn’t sit up with Killer’s upper body pressed against his, he was forced to bury his face into the blonde mess in front of him. 

“That wasn’t nearly enough warning you- Ouh!” The finger just- it fucking slipped right in and was now knuckle deep. That stung, not by much but it was pretty clear to Kid that this finger shouldn’t naturally be there. He groaned a bit and tried not to jerk his hip around and accidently hurt himself. 

“Killer- Killer what the fuck-“ “Shhh.. Just relax. This’ll feel so fucking good in just a bit.” The blonde sounded drowsy, he’s mouthing at Kid’s throat and nuzzling him affectionately. Kid wasn’t comfortable. He’s out of his comfort zone.

Not only was this the first time with a man, it was bottoming and while he couldn’t move properly around. Then the side thought of this being Killer slowly melted into his mind and his body relaxed almost automatically.. Right. This was Killer. The man would never hurt Kid..

And then there’s two fingers who easily turn into three, stretching Kid out. The redhead dropped his head backwards and groaned in pained discomfort. “It fucking hurts-“ He complained. The sensation was already fading into something pleasurable but Kid was twitchy. 

He needed to complain to let the build up anxiety out a little. Killer let him complain, just giving him quiet, reassuring words from time to time. It was very different from their power struggle just a while ago. “Nhhn.. almost..” Killer mumbled. 

It was weird, as if the blonde was looking for something. Kid could feel the fingers stroke over his inner walls and it was weird and oddly fuzzy inducing. He’s beginning to pant, slowly relaxing as Killer took his sweet time just stretching him out slowly.

And then the blondes fingers pressed right into a spot inside him and Kid’s pretty sure he’s about to explode as he arched his back and rammed his heels into the mattress. “Fuck!” Killer licked his lips, grinning at the reaction and leaning back. No longer covering Kid with his own body.

They’re changing positions but Kid could barely comprehend as his partner was continuously pressing right into that spot, over and over again. Kid’s drooling and biting back his moans stubbornly. Hnnff, good. It’s good. 

Killer gently moved them a bit until Kid’s hip was on his lap, with Killer between his legs and staring down at the other. “If I’m dreaming I’m not willing to wake up.” The blonde is panting like a rabid animal, grinning woozily and clearly just as needy as Kid.

The redhead was keening and grabbed his pillow to press it against his face and yell into it, he’s close. He’s fucking close and they haven’t even done it yet. The fingers leave him and Kid sobbed almost in need. God he needed more. He’s not begging.. he kind of wants to though.

Instead he felt something thicker than fingers nudge his entrance and the redhead jerked, tearing the pillow off his face and staring down. Killer had grabbed him by his thighs and was positioning himself, biting his lower lip. 

It’s- “This won’t fit- Killer stop!” The blonde’s whole body froze, right before he seemed to dive in and looked up at Killer with raised eyebrows. Kid’s panicking a little and he hates the feeling of it. He’s not a fucking coward- but there was no way he could fit that. 

“Kid? Hey- Kid.” Killer had let the redhead’s legs go and leaned forward to nestle into his captain again. “You’re fine. I know what I’m doing.” He’s clearly impatient but he wasn’t pushing Kid, he seemed content to just pepper him up with kisses too. “I would never hurt you..” 

Killer was grinning softly again, his face looked.. euphoric. He looked like he was having the best time, even without his dick even being in Kid yet. “You’re always going to be safe with me..” The others hand was petting through red strands of hair. “Like I’m always safe with you. You trust me, yeah?” 

Kid is shivering a little under the attention. “The fuck for a question is that, of fucking course I trust your shitty ass.” His voice sounded hoarse, kind of breathless. Killer snorted and his shoulders shook a little. “Hhfhf.. Fhhhfh.. Fa Fa Fa.. Goddamnit!” He slapped a hand on his mouth to hide his laughter.

Kid grinned a little and his body relaxed under Killer gradually. Right. He’s safe. Killer wouldn’t look down on him or whatever. The blonde was just fucking around trying to stop his laughter on top of him but slowly leaning back again. 

“Again?” He grabbed Kid by his thighs and spread them a little, making eye contact with his captain who just shrugged and sprawled a little. “If you can get your old, brittle bones into motioOOUH!” His confidence goes when Killer just slipped his cock right in. 

Kid thought they might be doing this bit by bit but he learns better as Killer just gradually pushed his organ all the way in, slow and steady but all at once nonetheless. It was well lubed and Kid was stretched and- it didn’t really hurt that much.

Barely actually. And once Killer was in he just left it there, filling Kid and pressing right into his prostate. Kid’s vision is swimming. Ouh. He felt full and.. and it rubbed him in the right way, yet unused. Kid’s mouth is open and his eyes are rolled up a little as he tried to focus.

“Any pain?” Killer hummed, gently rubbing circular motions against his stomach to relax the man. Kid needed a bit to realize what had been asked and shook his head weakly. No pain. 

“Great. Because I need to move.” Killer huffed and rolled his shoulders, grinning down at Kid and then pulling out, almost all the way, before ramming right back in. It slams into Kid with enough force to shake his whole body and the fucking bed, Kid grabbed the blonde in reflex and croaked out a warbled noise.

“Nhff- Nhff!” He can’t talk. He probably could if he tried but his brain cells were dying off in favor of Kid climbing slowly towards his orgasm. Fuck. Forget the slowly. It’s coming in like a goddamn tidal wave and it’s embarrassing how fast Kid was spurting against his own chest, Killer avoiding getting hit by leaning back a bit. 

Kid’s in hell. Maybe heaven. The line blurs as Killer didn’t bother slowing down at all and continued to plow into his captain, slowly soft grunting filled the air with the rhythm as Kid could feel his senses just rank up. He thought he felt sensitive before.

He was wrong. Now he was sensitive. Kid had no issue doing it more than once, he just usually didn’t. The whores he had in the past weren’t exactly high class. They were just there to help him get rid of some tension. He paid them, they did their job, he left. 

There was never anything else. Kid was biting his own hand to swallow down his noises, it helped only little as Killer gave him a look and grabbed him by the wrist to tug the hand upwards and out of Kid’s face. 

“Make noise.” He grunted, pulling halfway out and ramming back in. Kid’s head is rattling with the force and he can’t stop the broken moan that fought its way out of him. 

So much for sparing him from exercise. He felt like he was running a marathon, he didn't know how Killer could fare so well while Kid felt like he was about to blow another load. 

The danger of getting railed into the floor and through the ship settled in the back of his mind. Unless Kid did something he was going to lose his mind. Killer had stamina to break, he also had the patience and self control that Kid was lacking to back it up apparently.

Killer was cooing at him as if he was a shitty puppy or something, the blonde was clearly just as out of it as Kid by now but there wasn’t much to go by to tell when or if Killer was cumming.

Kid threw his head back and grit his teeth, yelling out as he felt another orgasm ram him over as Killer somehow managed to slam his cock right into his prostate. God. He’s losing his shit down here and Killer, while out of it, seemed like he was taking his sweet time.

It would worry Kid that maybe he wasn’t a good fuck but he’s too distracted to care at this point. Killer wasn’t stopping. He even leaned down and grabbed Kid by the face to press a sloppy kiss onto his mouth again. 

By now the redhead gave up any kind of fight he had in himself prior and just moaned into the kiss, trying to get as close as humanly possible. Killer has no issue with that. The man panted into the open mouthed kiss as he needed to breath but went right back to making his captain stupid. 

Kid was so distracted that the sudden feeling of warmth exploding inside him had him halt, not registering at first what happened. And then he does register what the fuck just happened and his pleasure enduced haze cut off a little to groan at Killer and bite the hell out of the other’s neck.

Killer yelped and pressed close, ther hips flush against each other as the blonde came into Kid. It only seemed to trigger Kid’s body for an encore. He felt like he was dry. His dick was going to shrivel up into nothingness at this rate. “Fuck- Fuck!” He sounded unraveled. Kid felt unraveled. Also slightly gross at the feeling of cum leaking out of his ass but the after haze of it all was dimming it.

He’s expecting Killer to move more, instead the blonde was just, groping him. The man seemed to be unable to keep his hands off his captain as he settled against Kid, leaving his cock deep inside Kid as if plugging him. 

He’s exhausted, his vision was blurry, he felt warm and fuzzy. Killer was settling on Kid and just muttering praise upon him and it was good. Nice. Kid’s body ached. He’s sore. His scars stung but it was worth it. Killer was nestling into his throat and making happy noises. 

He sounded like he won something at a fair. He wonders faintly what the dude could have won even if they weren’t at a fair. It doesn’t matter right now. He’s giving up on staying awake any longer. 

Killer was shuffling around a bit, petting his hair and shit but Kid’s going. In fact, it only makes him sleepier. He grumbled weakly, grabbing Killer by the wrist but it doesn’t hold. When his hand drops the blonde catched it and held it to himself with a giddy expression. 

Fucking.. sappy piece of shit. Kid closes his eyes and drifts off. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you liked this, please let me know.
> 
> I’m also looking to rp this ship with someone. So if ur interested hit me up on my tumblr nasty-b. 
> 
> (I pay in friendship.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
